Group Date
by Saiiko808
Summary: Mina Ashido and Kyouka Jirou's Birthdays are coming up. Tsuyu Asui is trying to set up a mixer outing as per Mina's wish. A lighthearted comedy mostly about the friendships of Class A with some shipping on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation is in swing and Mina's Birthday is coming up. It was Class A's 2nd year of high school, a very important summer. Every other student would be living it up as if it were their last, university entrance exams would be coming up in no time. Mina, always being the party girl she was wanted nothing more than to celebrate by going out with her friends. She had all kinds of plans, the beach, karaoke, festivals, the works. And she intended to have everyone with her on these trips.

'She said she wanted to have a mixer for her birthday…' Tsuyu Asui muddled over thoughts cooking a small dinner in the communal kitchen of Yuuei's Dormitory.

'What are we even supposed to do at mixers anyways? We're still high schoolers. Where will we go? No drink bar would let us in. Karaoke? A bit embarrassing. Shopping? For what? I have no idea.'

"Hey Tsuyu what's up?" A female voice called out. Kyoka Jirou enters the room in casual attire.

"Yo, earth to Froppy." Kyoka waves her hand in front of Tsuyu's face.

"Huh? O-oh hello Kyouka."

"Whatcha cooking? Stew?"

"Yep. Don't worry I made sure to make multiple servings."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Birthdays plans."

"Oh yeah. Mina's is coming up ain't it?"

"Yep, says she wants to go out on a mixer."

"That so?"

"Uh huh, but who do we invite, where do we go?"

"Eh, knowing Mina she'll love anything."

"Oh right your birthday is right after hers isn't it?"

"Yep, August 1st…"

"Why not come with us, we'll celebrate on the 30th, right between the two of you."

"'Kay"

"Alright. So where would you want to go? Karaoke?"

"Anything but that…" Jirou waved her face turning slightly pink as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Why not? I thought you'd like it there."

"No way. Back in middle school all my friends would tease that I could just cheat with my quirk."

"Oh? Well we wouldn't torment you like that."

"It wasn't like that. Besides, I'm not much of a singer…"

"No way! But you always have perfect tone when playing your instruments! I'm sure you've got a great singing voice too!" A peppy voice interjected, startling Jirou.

"Whoa, don't sneak up on us like that Mina!"

"Whatcha got there Tsu? Curry?"

"Stew, and don't worry I made a bunch." Tsuyu ribbits calmly unfazed.

"Makin' plans? Don't think you're gonna get away with making a girl's outing without me!"

"What are you talking about, the plans were for you, your birthday is this weekend right?"

"Oh yeah, and yours is next week!"

"Yeah so Tsuyu was kind enough to make plans for us to go out on the 31st."

"Oh! Thank you Tsu, you're the best!"

Tsuyu simply replied with a croak, removing the pot from the stove.

"So, what's the plan girls?"

"Tsuyu said you wanted a mixer."

"Alright! But you said no Karaoke right Kyouka?"

"Eh, I don't really care…"

"No! It's your birthday too, we have to choose something we all enjoy right Tsu?"

Ribbit

"Oh? What do we have here?" a serious voice entered.

"Stew!? Mmm, Gosh it smells great!" a second peppy voice followed.

"Momo, Ochako, don't worry I made enough for all of us."

"Even me?" another voice piqued in startling the entire group

"Tooru!? When did you get here?" Mina blurts out in dramatic fashion.

"I was here the entire time, I just wanted to listen."

Eating their meal together the girls of Class A talked on various topics, making in jokes, sharing their lives and gossiping.

"So Mina and Jirou's birthdays are coming up and we're planning on celebrating on the day in between."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I can't make it. Tenya, Deku and I are hanging out that day, something about needing to buy some tools or whatever..."

"That's too bad…"

"What about you Momo?"

"I planned on doing the rest of the summer assignments and then doing some personal training afterwards."

"What so soon!?"

"No way!"

"But why now?"

Each girl seemed to be astonished by Yaoyorozu's work ethic.

"There is no reason to put off for tomorrow, what can be done today." Momo stated proudly, followed by the groans of her friends.

"Geeze Yaomomo, don't you ever take a break?"

"Rest and relaxation is just as important as work, right?"

"Well I suppose…"

"Yeah! I promise you won't regret this." Mina proclaimed fist in the air.

"N-now hold on. I'll come as soon as I finish a few assignments. Besides I don't even know what to bring, how to dress, what time and where I should meet you…" Momo babbled on concerned with details.

"'kay… so Yaomomo's in, what about you Hagakure?"

"Oh me? Can't, I've got a date."

The invisible girl's transparent response was met with a resounding surprise.

"W-wha? Who? Since when!"

"Where do you even meet a guy who'd be interested in an invisible girl?"

"Come on! Tooru you have to tell us."

"Now calm down everyone, think about it. Who among the boys here am I around the most?"

"But when did he… y'know confess?"

"Well honestly I invited him out, we're not technically dating."

"Alright… How about you two show up later? We'll give you details on where we end up later."

The next day Tsuyu, Mina and Kyouka meet to discuss plans in the communal living room. Tsuyu sat at the coffee table writing out plans, while Kyouka and Mina laid and sat at opposite sides of the U-shaped couch.

"So where should we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Don't ask me, This is for you two, you pick."

"Oh oh! We could go shopping."

"No can do, I just bought a new autographed bass so I'm strapped for cash…"

"Picnic at the park?"

"Geeze Tsu what are we? Grandmas?"

"You sure you don't want to do Karaoke…"

"Not if you'll be uncomfortable Kyouka."

Ribbit

"I'm telling you I really don't mind."

"Nonsense, we want to do something we all enjoy."

"Hold on, I heard something about the amusement park being half-off next week. Maybe we can do that."

"I'm good for it."

"I suppose that could work…" Tsuyu croaked.

"Alright with that done, who should we invite?"

"It has to be someone we could stand to be around."

"So Mineta is definitely out." Mina off-handedly stated

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I think Kirishima would be a good pick."

"W-what!?" Mina's jolted forward blushing a light purple.

"I don't mind him. Why not…" Jirou responded reclining.

"W-well then I say we bring Kaminari too!"

"Wait, why Kaminari?"

"Kaminari and Kirishima are pals right? Besides you're friends with him too right?"

"Alright, KA-MI-NA-RI and KI-RI-SHI-MA, got it." Tsuyu jotted down aware of what Mina was trying to do.

"Fine…"

"Okay then."

"So that leaves one more guy."

"I say Tokoyami!" Mina fist pumped announcing her choice."

Ribbit!?

"He can't. I heard he and Mezou were going to a rock concert."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"The three of us trade CD's all the time."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

"Satou?"

"Doesn't he have a part-time job?" Tsuyu asked pressing the pen to her lips.

"Yeah, at a bakery I think."

"Really? Then we should totally go there later. You think he'd give us discounts?"

"You wish."

"Sero?"

"No way guys, Sero's a blabber, no filter. If he gets invited he'd obviously tell Mineta."

"Ugh you're right. You know that guy once described Yaomomo's quirk like pooping."

Mina laughed as Tsuyu tried to hold it in.

"Aoyama?"

"Nah. I mean that guy isn't bad, just kind of annoying…"

"Kouda?"

"I heard he somehow got invited by Class B to go to the Zoo."

"Same day?"

"Maybe?"

"No, I don't think we should. I get the feeling he's not much of an amusement park guy."

"I get it Tsu, poor guy seems like he'd be scared half to death by a rollercoaster or haunted house."

"Who does that leave?" Mina sighed.

"Todoroki and Bakugo." Tsuyu recalled, tapping the pen against the coffee table.

"Neither of them seem like the going-out types."

"Todoroki. Bakugo is a total jerk, I can't deal with him…"

"You had to work with him right Mina?"

"Yeah… He's rude but he's pretty cool when you see how focused he gets."

Tsuyu nodded not really having personal experience with him either.

"Besides, those three are like a pack, can't really have one without the others."

"Fine… but keep him far away from me!"

"Alright, so that makes Kaminari, Kirishima, and Bakugou." Tsuyu jotted down before stretching out.

"I'll go invite them, birthday girls don't need to worry."

'Great… The first two should be easy enough to invite, but how the heck am I supposed to deal with that hot head.' Tsuyu sighed letting out a croak at the end of it.


	2. Birthdays: Part 1

'Kirishima and Kaminari should be simple enough… Just ask them, and they should say yes. I mean they have no reason to say no right?' Tsuyu Asui headed down the hallway of the Dormitory's 3rd floor, muddling with her thoughts.

'I should just get Kaminari over with first…' Tsuyu arrived at the door knocking on it with her oversized hands.

"Comin'" a voice replies.

The door creaks slightly opening, as the vision of a taller blonde boy meets Tsuyu.

"Yo Tsuyu, now to what do I owe the pleasure" Denki Kaminari stood in the doorway leaning against it arms crossed as he flashed the girl a playful smirk. He wore an indistinct yellow shirt with a black lightning bolt on in, and black sweat pants.

Rolling her eyes Tsuyu spoke plainly.

"Are you free on the 31st?"

"Oho? I never knew you were intere-"

"I'm not."

"Wha? T-then why do you ask?" Denki sputtered trying to recover.

"You know Mina and Kyouka's birthdays are coming up right?"

"Well yeah, what about it?"

"Mina wants a mixer."

"So the birthday girls have you running errands?"

"No, I offered to, so… are you-"

"Alright! I'm in."

"Good."

'That was easy.' Tsuyu rolled her eyes slightly, walking off without another word.

"Oh wait, do I need to bring anything? Gifts?"

"Bring what you will, just don't forget your wallet. And whatever you do, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. See you then Asui." The blonde waved enthusiastically.

'One down, two to go."

Taking the elevator up a floor, Tsuyu arrived at her next destination.

'Now if I remember correctly, Kirishima's room is the second door down.'

Hearing the faint sound of music coming from the room

Tsuyu knocked on the door lightly to no answer.

'No one?'

Tsuyu pounded on the door.

"Door's unlocked!" a shout came from inside the room

Opening the door Tsuyu was met with a blast of rap rock music.

Kirishima sat on his desk chair lifting weights his gaze turned upwards to meet the guest. He was clad in red tank top that showed off a lot of his muscle over black sports shorts, his hair was pulled back with some sort of headband.

"Oh? What's up Tsuyu? Why are you covering your ears?"

Kirishima sat for a second before realizing his music was up way too loud.

"Whoops! My bad here lemme get that."

With the blaring turned off. Thank goodness the rooms were near soundproof. Kirishima sat staring at the girl.

"Well? Come on in Tsuyu? The bed's open if you need a seat." Kirishima spoke not taking into consideration what he may be saying.

Even if it was Kirishima, Tsuyu still couldn't help but feel nervous. It was her first time alone with a boy in his room.

"What did ya need?"

"Mina's Birthday is coming up."

"Oh yeah… Jirou's too right?" Tsuyu was surprised at the boy's tact.

"Yes and Mina says she wants to have a mixer, so will you be free on the 31st?

"Yep, should be fine to go. Where to?"

"The Amusement park, after that maybe dinner."

"Right on! I was planning to just hand this off to Mina." Kirishima dug into his desk retrieving a small wrapped box.

"But I'll just give it to her then."

'Wow, and he already had the gift picked out.'

"I'm surprised you already had a gift planned for her."

"You kidding? Me and Mina go way back. I'm sure she'd do the same."

'Gosh if you're this close…' Tsuyu sighed ribbiting slightly at the end of it.

"Well alright just don't forget to bring your wallet." The frog girl stood up exiting the room

"Can do! See ya then Tsuyu." Kirishima responded escorting the girl out.

"Hold on… You wouldn't happen to know where Bakugo is would you?"

"Bakugo? What would you need from him?"

Tsuyu couldn't answer.

"Whatever… last time I saw him he was going to the showers."

Just then the sound of the elevator opening alerted the pair. From around the corner approached the Blonde Bomber, clutching a basket with various shower products. He wore a tight black t-shirt, that wore well to his physique and dark orange sweatpants. His usual explosion of a hairdo was more downplayed, the spikes still carrying a bit of wetness about it.

"Yo Kacchan!" Kirishima waved from the door way.

"Who the hell said you could call me that!?" Katsuki Bakugo shouted.

"Tsuyu needs to have a word with you."

"Tch… Whatever."

"Good luck Tsuyu." Kirishima whispered to the girl.

'I'll probably need it.' Tsuyu subconsciously replied.

Walking right past her Bakugo opened the door to his room entering it.

"Wait!" Tsuyu called out.

"What the fuck do you need frog face." Bakugo spat out annoyed.

"Awfully rude, aren't you." Tsuyu replied without thought.

'Shit!' Tsuyu jumped.

"What the hell! I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo's voice raised.

"My bad, I'm sorry." Tsuyu waved her hands in front of her trying to defuse the situation.

"Well…!?"

Tsuyu was stunned, he was already being more agreeable than she had expected.

'Well… Here goes nothing.'

"Can we take this inside."

"What!?"

"Can we discuss this in your room."

"Why the hell should I let you into my room!?"

"Because you're probably going to cause another scene."

"Another? What the hell do you mean by another?"

"You already got into trouble for that fight with Midoriya, I'm sure you don't need another problem."

'Dammit… she's right.' Bakugo grit his teeth, livid that he was admitting it.

"Fine. Get in. But don't fuck around with anything."

Entering the room Tsuyu was surprised to see how plain it was.

It wasn't without some Bakugo flair, as the dark greens and oranges matched his hero outfit and what seemed to be a pair of red and black MMA gloves rested on a gunmetal black shelf that also held his reference books surprisingly. Noticeable pieces of decoration in his room included a pair of adjustable dumbbells, a slightly scorched punching bag with a worn-out picture of Midoriya on it, a Poster of All Might and two white boards, one placed above his desk that seemed to read off his weekly schedule including class and study times, and the other was of a list entitled "WHO TO BEAT". Not to her surprise such names as All Might and both Todoroki's were there. but to her surprise the name "Deku" sat at the top of the list.

'Quite the rivalry these two have…'

"Well!?" Bakugo annoyed sat at his desk putting his shower caddy away.

"Ashido and Jirou's Birthdays are coming up."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She wanted to have a mixer."

"Still don't know what this has to do with me."

"Would you be free to come on the 31st?"

"Why the hell should I!?"

"I've already invited Kirishima and Kaminari, it only seemed right that I asked you as well."

"I ain't their mom, I don't need to babysit those dumbasses."

"You wouldn't, but would you still come." Tsuyu's patience stated to wear thin.

"What none of the other bastards in the class can make it?" Bakugo spat honestly annoyed.

"The ones I could tolerate are…"

"Oh?" the remark had caught Katsuki's interest.

"And which ones can't you tolerate then?" a small malicious smile curled up upon the boy's features.

'Hmph. Of course this caught his interest.' Tsuyu crossed her arms letting out a croak.

"Let me guess… That grape dwarf, right?"

'You know you're probably in the top 3 on the list right? No! I'm not here to start a fight. I might as well be honest.' Tsuyu gave in.

"Not much of a guess if it's a given." She joked, impishly mimicking Bakugo's sass.

Katsuki laughed.

"Well then who else?"

"Sero, is not much better… Too talkative for his own good." Tsuyu relaxed slightly, she wasn't being brutal, she was just speaking her mind.

"Who else? I bet that Laser Twink's up there."

"Hold on now, Aoyama isn't that bad…" Tsuyu backpedaled defending the twinkling teen. She wasn't about to bad mouth friendly oddballs for no reason.

"But…?"

"But. His antics can get a little old." Tsuyu answered.

"No shit."

"That's enough…"

Bakugo grunted, his fun over.

"Well? Will you come?"

"Why should I?"

Deciding to push his buttons a bit she answered with a pinpoint attack to his pride.

"With the way you are, socializing would be a good way to learn how to be likable."

Bakugo grit his teeth.

'Bitch! This again!?'

"Oh yeah!?" Bakugo glared at the girl approaching her. He easily towered over her.

He crouched slightly getting in her face, attempting to intimidate her.

"Think you can prove me wrong?"

"You're on!" Bakugo was fuming.

"Good. Don't forget to bring your wallet."

"I never forget anything!"

Tsuyu exited the room, her heart racing.

'If I played that wrong, who knows what he would've done.'

Tsuyu breathed, steadying herself.

'But poking the jerk like that was a little fun…'

Tsuyu Asui returned to her room knowing things were going to be interesting.


	3. Shopping: Part 1

'Iida, Deku and I were supposed to be shopping today. For what? As if I knew. I thought it was going to be the three of us, the three amigos… So what is she doing here?'

Uraraka Ochako walked behind her now 3 companions, she muddled over her thoughts slightly annoyed at the development. It was the 31st, and Ochako had barely been able to really spend time with her two friends. Between classwork, other friends, and heroics, it seemed like a rift was beginning to develop between the trio. Needless to say, she was excited when Deku came by to invite her shopping with he and Iida. She didn't know why and she didn't care, she just wanted to hang out. Well that was until, she showed up.

Hatsume Mei was by no means a problem. Well at least not to Ochako, though they weren't close, they surely weren't enemies. Mei was the type of girl who got too into things. Again, not a bad thing, it was just a bit bothersome. Honestly, she was sometimes tactless and had no sense of personal space or. But there she was.

In the middle of her two friends, laughing, having a good time. She was the reason they were on this trip at all.

It was just this morning when Ochako found out what they were doing.

They were going on a few errands for Hatsume Mei, something about getting the tech for one of her new "babies". Apparently Mei's shopping list had several tools that would be considered contraband for the school so she was having Iida and Deku help her get it and sneak it back into the campus.

But that wasn't why Ochako had a problem. By all means, Mei has been one of the biggest supporters of Class A in general, she was the one to make pretty much everyone's new gear and she should get that paid back to her.

No, what she had a problem with was the fact that it seemed like Mei was becoming the third in this trio of friends.

Since Deku's quirk was so simple, any gadget would be beneficial for him. Because of that, he visits Mei often for upgrades and fixes whenever his gear got busted, which happened a lot.

Iida also visited Mei often, something about responsibility and sacrifice for the greater good. Iida probably came into contact with the girl every week, even making it a part of his schedule to meet with her.

Ochako was jealous, she could admit that much. She didn't like being left out and hated that she could feel that way.

'What am I even doing here? It's not like I'll be much help…' Ochako held a downcast look trailing even further behind the group.

Tenya, Mei and Deku walked ahead, Mei in the center making playful banter with both boys.

'She fits right in.'

Though she couldn't make out the words, it was obvious that Mei had roped the boys into some kind of comedic scene. She'd say one thing to Deku, he'd misunderstand and get flustered, then Tenya would try to scold her.

'They look like they're having so much fun…'

Mei turned her head noticing the gravity girl, fading into the crowd.

"Hey, you two go ahead. I'll meet you there." She said, leaving without another word.

The boys noticing their usually spritely friend so sullen, attempted to approach.

"I told you two I got it!" Mei demanded.

Snapping forward the pair decided to stick close enough to listen.

"Ne, Ochako? This is ground control speaking."

Ochako snapped from her stupor bumping into the pink haired girl.

"Head in the clouds I see."

'Oh, was I being too obvious.'

"Is something wrong?" Mei stood in front of the girl.

"O-oh, nothing's wrong, no problem here, nope, not me…" Ochako's mouth raced slightly embarrassed.

"Now don't go lying to me now dear." Mei got closer, getting overly familiar.

"Really nothing's wrong."

"The wrinkles forming on your forehead tell a different story." Mei came face to face with the girl, their bodies just barely touching.

Ochako's face flared up to a deep red, she averted her gaze embarrassed by how closely she was studied.

"H-hey now! Don't go blurting that out."

"Is this about me being on this trip with you three?" Mei plainly stated, her voice low and serious.

"No, that's not it at all."

"Did you know a person's face tends to tense up when they're lying to someone's face?"

Startled, Ochako took a close look at the inventor.

'She's using her quirk!'

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about." Ochako backed off as Mei continuously got closer.

"It's fine really, just be honest with me. I know I can be a bit over-zealous from time to time…" Mei slipped up showing a hint of hurt and sadness. Her usual façade breaking apart.

Immediately feeling bad, Ochako tried to turn the conversation.

"N-no! It's just my problem! Honestly it's on me."

"No… I get it. I'm kind of just pushing my way into your group right?" Mei's voice turned for the worse, if Ochako didn't know any better Mei would seem like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't mind that, we're all having fun! I'm just a bit hung up on my own business." Ochako put a hand on Mei's shoulder trying to comfort the girl.

"R-really?"

"Really. I'm so sorry Mei."

"Thank goodness." Mei sighed in relief.

The pair reconciled walking along, Mei hanging close to Ochako.

"Can I be honest with you?" Mei spoke up with a level of vulnerability.

Iida's ears perked paying the most attention to the mechanic.

"Sure anything, just go ahead."

"I was actually really excited when I heard you were going to be coming too…"

'Wha? But we hardly know each other.' Ochako was surprised by the girl's statement.

"I-is that so? Who told you?"

"Tenya did. It all started when I asked him to help me grab some stuff, then he said he invited you two."

"I know we don't talk much but it's nice to be on a friendly outing with another girl." Mei seemed almost bashful as she spoke with her fellow girl.

"Why? Do you not get to do this often?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, Why not? Aren't there other girls in the support department?"

"Well yeah. But I heard they've been friends since childhood…"

"What would that matter?"

"Well you know… It's kind of like I'm trying to cut in to their group, wouldn't that be awkward?"

"I guess?" Ochako understood where she was coming from.

"That's why I was excited! This is my first time hanging out with another girl."

'She seems so lonely…' Ochako felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"If that's so, you don't have to worry Mei." Ochako reassured.

"If you ever want to hang out, I'm sure Class A would welcome you no problem."

Both Iida and Deku nodded in agreement, still not facing the girls.

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so."

"Thanks…" Mei shyly thanked her.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Be honest with me, Mei."

"Alright?"

"No offense but you seem so unlike yourself. So shy so awkward, what gives?"

"None taken. Well when I usually talk to others, I'm in the zone. When it comes to my babies or teasing I can just talk for days!"

"Makes sense."

"When it comes to things I'm not so familiar with. I just tense up, y'know?"

"Yeah…"

"So again. It really means a lot to me that you're tolerating me."

"Don't go saying that Mei, I'm over it. Just relax."

"Thanks."

Arriving at the shop, the entire group were enjoying each other's company.

"Alright crew let's get going." Mei said, smiling mischievously. She entered nearly skipping with pep.

'Just what is she planning?' the trio followed, sharing a feeling of slight dread.

Whatever the Me had planned next, Ochako would be fully ready to support her.

'Let's just hope it's nothing crazy…"


	4. Gifts: Part 1

It wasn't often Momo Yaoyorozu allowed herself free time. Not that she didn't understand the value of leisure, but rather because she never had a reason to ever take leisurely time. Between her studies and physical training, Momo left little time for her relaxation and by the end of the night she was always satisfied with that schedule. But that didn't mean it wasn't a lonely existence.

'I have to remember not to slack off, lest I fall behind. Next week we have a test on intern patrol regulations…' Momo droned on determined.

An average "off" day for her consisted of two hours of physical training, six hours of study, followed by two more hours of quirk related training. It had been her life for nearly a decade now, all towards the end of being the best hero she could be.

'I mustn't forget the liberal arts as well. And training is a must as well.'

It wasn't as though she had no friends. Shouto Todoroki had always been a fixture in her life, they had been friends for as long as she could remember. But was one friend enough to have an enjoyable life? Honestly she didn't need an answer to that question. In fact since entering Yuuei her social life has blossomed exponentially. As the Vice-President of Class A she was relied upon by everyone especially the other girls. Despite that they all treated her with the friendship she desired, so many experiences, so many memories and she treasured all of them.

Fervently going over the material was tiresome in a sense. It was really just a review at this point. Momo was confident in her ability as a student but she rationalized that extra work couldn't hurt.

'I mustn't fall behind. One mistake and Iida and Bakugo could over take me.'

Though there was no spoken word of the situation, Momo loved a romanticized idea of Academic Rivalry. Iida was always just as rigid and passionate about his studies as she was and Bakugo, despite his boastful and arrogant demeanor was quite the student. But she was at the top and she wanted to keep it that way.

Out of the corner of her eye however sat a frame holding one of her most treasured possessions. On her desk sat a framed picture of the entirety of Class A together. It was from their training camp and somehow Iida of all people convinced everyone to group for the photo. The inklings of the groups that would eventually form were there, and there she was in the corner sitting next to Shouto. Needless to say, she chose to sit next to him as his friend, but what was more important was who was sitting next to her, Kyouka Jirou.

'Hmm, I suppose I can cut my study time in half and go train now…' Momo's spirits lifted.

Kyouka Jirou had been one of the first to relate with Momo. Despite their differing personalities they hit it off very quickly and she was considered as Momo's best friend at Yuuei. She wouldn't quite admit it but she was excited. It was to be the first time in a long time in which she would be spending free time with a friend. Quickly packing her books away she changed into appropriate attire for her training.

Arriving at her usual training spot she quickly went over her basic training, non descript materials.

'If I remember correctly this is a dual birthday. Miss Ashido said it was going to be a shared birthday, so that should mean gifts for the both of them…'

Not particularly paying attention to her training the items she sat and began to make reflected her thoughts.

'For Ashido… What should I get?' Momo muddled over ideas as faux butterflies fell from her stomach.

'I suppose she would like something "fun"… Something that played to her interests.'

'As for Kyouka? What could she practically use?' she moved her focus as a musical note popped out of her body.

'A new shirt? I know she's quite fond of that "Deep Dope" thing. How about guitar strings?'

Her thoughts continued as she recklessly created objects, depleting herself.

'Should I even go?'

"Yaoyorozu." A male voice chimed in behind her, it was low and monotonous, yet familiar.

Snapping back to reality, Momo turned back to meet the young man.

"Ah Shouto, hello." She gave a slight smile.

"What seems to be the prob…" Shouto cut himself off.

'Wait… More casually, friendly.' Shouto tried to correct himself.

"What's up?" he said flashing a small and awkward yet earnest smile.

"O-oh you know, just the usual. Training, studying, what not."

"Is that all?"

"I suppose."

"Hmm…" Shouto stared down at the girl focusing on her face only to realize the angle his stare revealed to him.

Quickly turning his head in embarrassment he awkwardly stood not looking at her.

"Did you know Mina Ashido and Kyouka Jirou's are celebrating their birthdays today?"

"No… not at all."

"Yes, they're all going to the amusement park today…"

"Really…?"

"Yes, I'm sure they're having fun right about now."

"And what about you." Shouto kneeled close, bringing himself dangerously close to her face.

"W-what about me?" Momo began to feel her face burn.

Shouto always seemed to have a way to read her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Momo…" His eyes were earnest, his concern obvious.

"It's no matter of enjoyment. I do what I must to keep in peak condition."

'She's over working herself…'

"Look, Momo. You're the hardest worker I know, you deserve to take some relaxation time."

"I suppose you're right…" Momo slumped under his gaze.

"I know I am." Shouto replied bluntly.

"Sometimes you just need to… chill."

Todoroki's breath was icy as it hit Momo's cheek. The odd combination of the cold breath against the summer heat tickled the girl, she giggled at the sensation.

Todoroki began to swell with pride at his own pun.

"I'm glad that made you feel better."

"It wasn't your silly pun."

Shouto tensed up.

"But thank you…"

"It was nothing."

The pair sat in awkward silence, neither knowing what to do next.

"Well… I'll be going now." Shouto stood up turning away.

"Wait!"

He turned back to his companion.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm… I had no real plans. Why?"

"From what I remember, this gathering is supposed to be a mixer… What does that mean?"

Shouto was equally confused by the word.

"From what Mina had explained, I suppose it's some sort of group gathering with equal representation from each sex."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and because of that I suppose I would need to bring a partner."

"And that's where I come in."

"Right."

"Alright… I'm in." Shouto nodded barely understanding the meaning of his words.

"Wonderful, I'll go get ready now. Would you also assist me in picking out birthday gifts?"

"I don't think I'll be much help, but alright."

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the gate in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan."

Leaving for their separate rooms, Momo was struck with a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Whether or not she fully understood the situation, she knew it would be an interesting, and if she dare say "fun" day ahead.


	5. Birthdays: Part 2

On this bright summer day, the students of Class A all seemed to be off doing their own things, rendering the dormitories relatively empty. that being said the girls sat in the main den discussing the plans of today's events.

"Alright so we're going by lunch. We eat on the move and we're hitting up all the high rides, yeah?" Mina excitedly bounced on her side of the couch.

"What are you a dare devil? Do we really need to go on every roller coaster?" Jirou sighed at the other end of the couch, peering at her cell, a sing jack plugged in.

"TOTES! I mean why else would we go to an amusement park?"

"The company…?"

"Oh we can get that while we scream our lungs out Kyou."

"Seriously…"

"Oh come on you'll love it!"

"Y-yeah."

"On that note, are you done Tsu?"

Tsuyu sat on the floor engrossed in reviewing all the contents of her bag.

"Tsu?"

In between various mutterings Tsuyu croaked softly, she was off in her on little world. Mina waved and snapped to catch the girl's attention to little success.

"That seems like everything." Tsuyu finally spoke up, her items spread about the coffee table.

"Tissues, Cough drops, Sanitary wipes, Bandages…?" Mina listed items that caught her eye.

"Do you really need all that stuff Tsu?"

"Oh yes. You never know when you'll need one. I won't tell you how many times my sister has needed any of these." Tsuyu spoke in an almost motherly tone.

"Y'know Yaomomo's usually the prepared one, but looks like you could give her a run for her money." Kyouka turned over eyeing the table.

"Besides isn't your sister like 7? We can handle ourselves."

"But…"

"No buts Tsu, or should I call you Mama Tsu?"

"Oh come on, nothing wrong with preparedness."

"Oh hush, we're supposed to be having fun, and we're big girls."

Tsuyu croaked in defeat.

"And speaking about being big girls, how's my outfit? Pretty hot, right?"

Mina Ashido was a bit of a trend-stalker, always on the cutting edge of teen girl's fashion as well as making her own. Needless to say, her outfit was just as fashionable, hugging her in all the right places, and though not explicitly inappropriate, would attract gazes. She may be the type to stand out, this seemed a little more like showing off.

"Well if I didn't know better it, I'd say your outfit had some kind of special purpose." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, like she wanted to bring eyes on her." Kyouka interjected.

"W-well you know… A birthday girl should feel like a center of attention."

"Oh I don't mean like that. Rather there may be some very specific eyes this outfit is for."

"Oh my… Is this what those magazines call a 'woman's battledress'?" Tsuyu played along, cupping her cheek.

"Wha-? No way!" Mina felt herself heat up. Her already pink face turning some kind of shade of purple.

"Oh wow, you feeling alright? You're turning purple."

"I suppose that's actually how she blushes."

"Relax. We're just joking, Mina… We already know who it's for."

Unable to respond Mina continued to sputter out useless syllables in a vain.

"Though I do have to say, that's a pretty pendant you got there."

"Yes, Kyouka's right. It's quite nice."

The pair looked upon the girl's silver necklace, a butterfly attached. Though it didn't quite look to be real silver, the sheer artistry when it came to the design of the butterfly's wings were a marvel in and of itself.

"Oh, this old thing?" Mina questioned grasping the trinket.

"It was an old birthday present I got a while back."

"A family member?"

"A special someone…?"

"Nothing like that. Eiji and the others got it back in middle school."

"Eiji?" Tsuyu pondered, placing her finger on her cheek introspectively.

Mina cursed her slippery tongue. Nicknames like that we're reserved for very close friends.

"Well Tsuyu… if I didn't know any better, I'd think the Eiji Mina's talking about may well be…"

"It ain't Kirishima!" Mina defended vehemently.

"Then who may it be." Jirou spoke in a mock snooty accent.

"Eiji… Eiji was one of the girls I knew back then. Y-yeah!"

"Well what a strange coincidence, wouldn't you say dear Tsuyu."

"My… I daresay you may be right Kyouka." Tsuyu responded getting caught up in her playful tone.

"Well I swear, Kirishima and Eiji…"

"What about me?" A familiar redhead approached the group unceremoniously, startling their pink companion.

"Ah! Eij-Kirishima! Could you tell them how you and Eiji are different people?" Mina turned her back on the girls winking at the blockheaded boy.

"What? Why?" The boy attempted to whisper to no avail.

"Aha! So you are Eiji."

"Well duh… It's my name."

"So why were you trying to hide that?"

"Does it really matter?" Kyouka made a surprisingly quick turn.

"Well I guess not." Tsuyu croaked.

"So about that pendant…"

"Oh yeah! It's not really a pendant, more of a locket?"

"Oh wow! You still have that thing?" Kirishima reached for the locket.

"Boy this brings me back… If I remember correctly, there's just a picture of the Alien Queen in here." The Crimson teen continued to fiddle with the locket, unable to get it open.

"W-well I changed it" Mina snatched it out of his hands.

'God… Why aren't these two dating already?' Tsuyu and Kyouka's eyes locked as if their thoughts had connected.

"Anyways… I got you this for your birthday." Kirishima hoisted a small shopping bag over the couch plopping it in the Alien Queen's lap.

"My bad Jirou… I was tight on money, I'll get you something next year."

"No prob."

"So? What's the plan, girls?" Kirishima hopped over the couch seating close to Mina.

"I just contacted the other two, we'll go as soon as they get here."

"Sounds like a plan." Kirishima grinned as he stretched out draping his arms on the back of the couch.

'Does he have no sense of personal space?' Jirou grimaced as he nearly draped his arm over Mina.

"But what about that mess on the coffee table?" He pointed, his arm now placed on Mina's shoulder.

'Dense as a rock…' Tsuyu stared blankly at the pair.

"These are all important to the outing, ribbit."

"Whatever you say Tsu."

"Whoa, you're turning purple Mina!"

"You got a fever or something?" Kirishima closed what little distance was between them to feel her forehead.

"You sure you're up to go?"

'Wow… Dense and caring.' Kyouka rolled her eyes.

"Yo, we're here." Another teen called out.

Kaminari, overdressed for the occasion approached the group. Bakugo not to far behind.

"Of course, I am!" Mina retorted shoving Kirishima away.

Bakugo muttered something about annoyance as he turned elsewhere.

"Well the gang's all here. Let's go!" Tsuyu led the pack.

Kirishima and Kaminari cheered, both just a little too excited for their own good.

'Who knows what fun may await…' Jirou thought dejectedly, almost regretting her decisions up until now.

The group embarked on what was sure to be an interesting day.


	6. Birthdays: Part 3

The Amusement Park was like a flash. From Roller Coasters to the arcade, the group enjoyed themselves at every turn. But as all things come to an end, the teens reached their final ride. The Ferris Wheel, a staple of any amusement park outing. At sunset of all times for it to be, it all just seemed designed for a romantic situation, Tsuyu could just feel it.

"How about to we take separate pods…" The frog whispered to her earjacked friend, pulling her to the back of the pack.

"Oh? So we're setting up Mina?" she replied with a mischievous tone.

A simple croak confirmed the girl.

"So Mina and Kirishima of course…"

"You and Kaminari…"

"Wha!? Why!" the punk rock girl sputtered in a strained whisper.

"Would you rather be alone with Bakugo?"

"No… I don't think I could handle that guy."

"Then I'll sit with him."

"You'd really take the hit like that?"

"Of course, I would."

"Maybe we should just crowd in one pod…"

"No, then Mina would get too nervous."

"You sure Tsuyu? I mean we could just shove those two guys together…"

"Positive." Tsuyu croaked with confidence.

"Hey. Hurry up you two, looks like we're next in line." Mina waved, cheerfully signaling from the front of the line.

"All right! Let's hop on then." Kirishima followed up just as enthusiastically.

"Alright, but how about we split into pairs." Tsuyu butted in.

"How fun, I'm in."

"Okay then I'll take Bakugo."

Before he could even grunt, Tsuyu had already directed him into their pod.

"Oi, Kaminari you getting' on or what…" Jirou motioned the boy over.

"Be right there!"

Mina unable to discuss seating arrangements stood there stupefied.

"Well looks like it's you and me, or should I say Mi and Me." Kirishima chuckled at his own pun as he pulled her into their pod.

'Oh gosh, those girls set me up!'

The summer sun sure had a certain shine to it. So vibrant, so beautiful and sunsets were even moreso. When it came to noticing that, Mina had to look no farther than at the boy in front of her. The orange hue of the sun shining perfectly on the boy, framing his face in such a way.

'He looks so… handsome.' Mina felt her chest tighten.

What happened to the old Eiji? The adorable geek she used to play with back then. The boy who thought crosses and edgy fashion were going to be his life. Eiji had changed, granted parts of him never seemed to change. The way he laughed, his stupid endearing little ticks, the way he calmed everyone around him, the way he seemed to have enough space in his heart for anyone. Eiji hadn't really changed, it was just the way she saw him that's changed.

'Oh man, I gotta say something. This is starting to get awkward.' Mina cleared her throat before attempting to speak.

"Beautiful."

"H-huh?"

"The view, ain't it beautiful?" Kirishima spoke first eyes still facing the view.

"Totally…"

"This was so much fun…" Kirishima turned flashing a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah." Mina agreed calming herself.

'Just like old times…'

"Just like old times, eh?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well its true, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously when was the last time we did something like this?"

"It seems so long ago now…" Mina smiled softly beginning to reminisce.

"It must've been a second year in middle school."

"Oh yeah! Back when you used to wear fishnets 'cause you thought they were edgy."

"You're one to talk Mr. Black Cross."

"It was a good look!" Kirishima closed in getting in her face.

"Yeah right." Caught in the moment, Mina didn't hesitate to playfully tease the boy.

"I could totally still rock it"

" _ **Rock**_ it?"

Realizing the terrible pun the two broke out in laughter. It was a testament to their friendship that they could always talk so freely. Mina loved being able to just sit and talk with someone on her level. Being able to match someone's mood at any given time was like a blessing, something that ought to be cherished. The pair sighed, catching their breath as they returned to a peaceful silence.

"You were in love with Sawada back then, weren't you?" Kirishima spoke up in a floaty tone.

"Hah!?" Mina flared up caught off guard by the sudden comment.

"C'mon, wasn't that the reason we went on the Ferris Wheel back then too?"

"Not ringing any bells."

"Yeah! We went on a group outing! Me, you, Ichijou and Sawada. We we're going on the Ferris Wheel, but you were too nervous to get on alone with him so we all packed into one pod." He smiled playfully leaning forward.

"I wasn't nervous!" Mina spat back.

"Besides you were totally crushing on Kana too weren't you?"

"Heh, you caught me."

"So we're in the same boat Mister."

"No denying that… But ain't it crazy how we're still the ones hanging out."

"Tell me about it, we were mismatched back when you were trying to be brooding and mysterious."

"And you were trying to be a pop punk idol. Seriously if you want to get back in, Jirou's probably got you covered."

"Ugh, never again… But seriously, you and I just kept at it. What with you being Mr. Action Hero."

"And you being Ms. Fashionista."

"Seems like we shouldn't work so well together."

"But we do, big time."

"It just makes you think…"

"Yeah."

As their pod reached the apex of the ride, Mina was left thinking to herself.

'Wouldn't now be a perfect time…? We're alone, we're talking like we used to, the sun is shining, everything's just perfect.' Mina felt her palms get sweaty as she eyed her companion.

'Just let it out, no matter what Eiji will always be friendly. That's just how he's been' Her throat felt dry as she attempted to speak.

'Now or never girl.'

"We should do this again some time." Kirishima cut her before her first word even began.

"Y-yeah…" Mina smiled weakly giving a half-hearted response.

"Though I don't think we could ever convince Bakugo to do this again…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Tsu's got better things to do than be a third wheel."

"E-eh?"

"And Jirou and Denki seem like they should take things at their own pace."

'Is this really happening!?' Mina felt her heart burst as her companion eased closer towards once again stealing the words right out of her mouth.

"I guess we'd have no choice in the matter…"

"Eiji… what are you trying to."

"I guess we'd have to go out… just the two of us?" Kirishima scratched his jawline sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. The orange hue of the setting sun doing nothing to hide his growing blush. 'He said it! He actually said it!' Mina was over the moon as she quickly tried to pull control back over herself.

"Not really a manly way to ask someone out is it, Eiji?" Mina teased hoping she sounded convincingly haughty.

"H-hey c'mon now!" It was Kirishima's turn to feel the embarrassment.

A single finger placed itself on Kirishima's lips, hushing him completely.

"I'd love to Eiji." Mina casted her sweetest smile as she now seemed to shine with an impossibly beautiful light.

As the ferris wheel rolled slowly over to its end, Mina knew a new one was just beginning.


	7. Birthdays: Part 4

'Never thought for a second that I'd ever ride a ferris wheel with Katsuki Bakugo.' Tsuyu thought to herself as she sat at opposite ends of said boy.

'Conversation… Come on, think of something. Anything!'

"It's a beautiful view…?" Tsuyu spoke up awkwardly trying anything.

Bakugo grunted in some sort of agreement, he leaned against the rail of the pod looking out at nothing in particular.

"So…?"

"Look. I get what's going on here. I'm not a dipshit." Katsuki spoke out still not looking at her.

"Oh?"

'You've been trying to set up blockhead and the racoon eyes all day."

"Y-yeah…"

"And that has nothing to do with us talkin' right?"

"Yep…"

"So we don't got to right?"

"Of course, not."

"Hmph."

Tsuyu had to admit, despite the strained way they conversed. It was somewhat liberating to drop all pretense.

'That's good. I guess…?'

The pair sat in silence, Bakugo staring off into space. Tsuyu grabbing the tied end of her hair to fiddle with. The mood was oddly relaxed, considering who she was with at the moment.

The silence was broken by Bakugo's sigh of exasperation.

"What about the other two?" Bakugo asked. Finally turning to face the girl.

"Kaminari and Kyoka?"

"Yeah. You planning something with them too?"

"Well… I suppose I just let the pieces fall where they may."

"Even if that Sparky Jackass bungles it up, like he's been doing all day."

Tsuyu couldn't help but giggle. Kaminari had been a bit of a spaz throughout the day. Any attempt to look suave or cool, ended in disaster for the boy.

"Well you got me there… But I'm sure he'll pull through."

"And so, that leaves you and me."

"Right."

"And you had to bite the bullet by seating with me."

"Pretty much…"

"Shit, that's a pretty sharp tongue you got there."

"Only for occasions."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows? Maybe you just bring that side out of me."

"Well it had to be there to begin with."

"Of course…"

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think screws it up worse?"

Tsuyu looked quizzically

"Oh come on, you don't honestly believe those dumbasses can do it do you."

Something set Tsuyu off about that statement, yet she let him continue on. Bakugo's rant went on for a bit, bubbling some anger in the girl. It all came to a point as Tsuyu finally retorted.

"I don't see you doing any better!"

Bakugo was taken aback by the statement.

"Well it ain't like I'm trying to impress anyone!" Katsuki growled lowly.

"Don't you have any interests besides being an asshole?"

"Fuck you! I've got interests!"

Tsuyu looked at him doubtfully, her anger subsiding to annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She challenged the boy.

"Rock climbing."

An unexpected answer. Tsuyu was taken aback by such a plain answer, she was honestly a little interested.

"That's… unexpected."

"Well think about it for a second. It's pretty obvious why."

"I suppose your quirk would make scaling anything easy…"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Bakugo looked away. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Tsuyu sat in silence wondering what exactly could the boy really say.

"It's… It's about the climb."

"What?"

"Using your own strength to overcome any obstacle ahead of you. Standing at the apex and seeing how far you've gone."

Bakugo could be surprisingly philosophical at times. This seems like the first time Tsuyu had ever seen the boy like this.

"It's about how at a vantage point, anything seems to be at reach."

She was intrigued. Tsuyu could listen to Katsuki go on and on, as he described anything from gear to prep. He was passionate about something other than kicking ass and taking names.

"And all that aside, it's great for strengthening your hands."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it helps with the quirk too."

"Maybe I should try it sometime."

"Bullshit, no way you could handle it." Katsuki huffed confidently.

"Who knows… I'm pretty good at scaling walls. Maybe I'll be better at it than you." Tsuyu teased back.

"Oh, you're on frog face…"

Tsuyu smiled lightly. This really felt like a new leaf when it came to dealing with the bomb-headed boy. Honestly, this went better than anyone could ever expect when it came to Bakugo. Tsuyu felt that if this side of him that was more common, he would be a lot more tolerable. Maybe just maybe, if he wasn't always a raging ball of explosive anger, he may be a great hero one day. When that though came to mind, the first thing she could think of was the first time she ever talked to the boy. On the bus, when she said he wouldn't be popular.

"Remember what I said before…? About you being unpopular?"

"Like I could forget." Bakugo grimaced.

"I was wrong."

"Bullshit."

"Huh?"

"All that shit that happened back then taught me something."

"What would that be."

"If I'm going to be the best, I got to take everything in stride."

Tsuyu had no words, simply listening to every word he had to say.

"Back when I had that simulated battle with that damned nerd Deku, all this shit just came to me… Looking at that icyhot bastard, when that ponytail girl said I was too reckless. It all got to me. Back then it frustrated the crap out of me, I looked like a fucking idiot!"

It was surprising to see him vent like this, so down played. Like the actual core of that explosive temper was showing.

"But I remembered everything I wanted to be and it just clicked. If I'm gonna be at the top, I gotta blast all that bullshit away."

"So everything is a challenge to you?" Tsuyu pondered waiting intently.

"No shit, Sherlock… and the same goes for what you said."

"About your attitude stopping you from being popular?"

"Exactly. So get ready frog face, cause I'm gonna blow your shit talk out of the water."

"Hmm… Well I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"You're damned right."

A new agreement between the two was forged, an understanding where they may lie. The pair shifted to a more comfortable silence as their pod reached its apex. The late noon sunset highlighted the world in a warm orange hue, the heavy shadows created an atmosphere of serenity that few other times of day could match.

"It really is a beautiful view…" Tsuyu uttered as she turned to the city skyline, not giving her words second thought.

"Yeah." A normal answer for once.

"This is nice."

"Yeah…"

"You gonna say anything other than 'Yeah'?" Tsuyu sassed playfully

"Yeah… When I feel like it, wise ass." Bakugo snapped back, turning to face her.

The both shared a laugh, now it was Bakugo's turn to crack a smile.

"Well there you go."

"What?"

"You're already making progress on my challenge."

He grimaced once again.

"Whatever…"

He turns to the skyline once again. The pair return to their silence as the ride closes to an end.

Exiting the pod they spot Mina and Kirishima acting chummier than usual.

"Well would you look at that, I knew they could pull it through. Looks like I was right." Tsuyu nudged at Bakugo, huffing with pride.

"Look again." Bakugo directing her to the other pair of their group.

Kyouka Jirou exited the pod the same as she had entered, with a bored even annoyed expression.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Tsuyu asked as Kyouka approached

"Awkward… Between his usual crap pick-up lines, and not being able to pick his words, it probably would have been better to sit in silence. You?"

"Better than expected."

"You are a stronger woman than I. Though it looks like things went well for Mina."

"Good for her."

The four returned to their friends, Tsuyu noticing Bakugo flash a cocky smirk at her.

'Cocky prick… Classic Bakugo.'

"Well that was fun. Let's go get dinner, maybe go to Satou's workplace?"

"Oh! I'll text Momo and Uraraka to meet up there." Mina bounced to the head of the pack, whipping out her phone.

The group departed from the amusement park satisfied with the day. On to the next phase.


	8. Shopping: Part 2

A life dedicated to heroics prepared you for a lot of thing. Working under pressure, using one's quirk to new and inventive ways, teamwork, quick thinking… But nothing could have prepared anyone for a supply run with Hatsume Mei. Izuku hurriedly carried a whole mess of items into a shopping cart, beads of sweat falling about. Tenya wasn't too far behind carrying a comically tall stack of boxes. Uraraka looked at the pair probably in the most distress of the three. Everything they were holding wasn't light, so she was really pulling the weight with her quirk.

All the while Mei was like a kid in a candy store, zipping all over the place grabbing anything and everything she was interested in.

'She's a slave driver!' the three companions simultaneously thought.

"Midoriya, could you be a dear and put these all back for me?"

She handed the boy a pile of tools heavy enough to make the boy hunch over.

"A little h-help Ochako?" He nervously asked attempting to straighten out.

"Be right there."

"Oh Tenya~…" Mei called out in a singsong style.

"Y-yes!" Iida was exhausted.

"Would you grab one of those…" Her eyes obviously zoomed at an item just out of her reach.

"Which one would that be?" Tenya stood in front of the shelves.

"That one." She vaguely pointed at something.

"Which one, Miss Hatsume?"

"Right there!" She claimed, grabbing his arm and directing it herself.

'When she gets in the zone, she's like a freaking typhoon.' Ochako thought to herself, taking a breather.

"Ochakooo!" a distant cry could be heard.

'And she has no sense of personal space…'

Mei pressed up against the boy in an attempt to get him to grab the correct item.

"That one, that one!"

"I think I've got it…" Iida brought down a rather large box.

"That's great. Boy, would I love to have an assistant on all my supply runs." She nudged at his side playfully.

"T-that's quite enough."

"I'm serious here. We're making great time, I'd usually be here all day trying to look at all these things."

"Well I'm glad to be of assistance."

"And it's not just you, Tenya. It's also you Uraraka, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." Ochako laughed sheepishly.

"Now where could that Midoriya be…?"

This cycle continued for a good hour or so as the group swept the entirety of the hardware store.

"It seems like she's lost in her own little world." Iida whispered to the others.

"Tell me about it, she's like a different person."

"Oh? What is she like usually?"

"Ochakooo…"

"I said I was sorry, okay? I needed to take a breather and just forgot."

Deku grumbled still a little sore from his little tumble earlier.

"You still haven't answered my question Uraraka." Iida was definitely interested in knowing.

"She's oddly reserved, very perceptive and pretty sensitive all things considered."

"I'm quite surprised you were able to collect that all so quickly…"

"Yeah, it's like you have a second quirk."

"Nah, that's just how girls work. You boys just wouldn't understand."

The boys sighed trailing behind.

"Oh yeah! Mina and Kyouka are sharing a birthday party today. You guys wanna go?"

"What about Miss Hatsume?"

"I'm sure she'd love to go! Just ask her once we drop everything off."

"Oh, but Bakugo ended up going… You think you'd be alright Deku?"

"Huh? That's odd." Izuku began to think.

"I know, right? Since when was Bakugo the social type, let alone going out on a free day!?"

"Oh n-no it's nothing like that."

Izuku looked to be going into his own little world muddling over possible motivations.

"If Kacchan is going out of his way for something like this, he's probably doing it to prove something… If I'm right, getting into a fight is the last thing he plans on doing. I should be fine."

"Wow Deku you really know him, huh?"

"Well I suppose growing up together would do that to people, right Midoriya?"

"Something like that…"

"Hey hey, what are you talking about back here everybody?" Mei finally turned back.

"Oh just about some classmates… In fact, Iida. Why don't you tell her?"

"You could have just tol-." A sharp elbow came to Iida's side.

"Y-yes… Miss Hatsume? Do you have anything else planned for the day after this?"

"Nope. Nothing in particular at least."

"Well two of our classmates are having a small get-together to celebrate their birthdays, would you like to accompany us?"

"Would that be alright…?" Mei turned to Ochako for some kind of confirmation.

"After all you've done for the class? Of course, you're welcome." Another elbow came to Iida's side.

"Y-yes! Quite so. I believe the girls would be overjoyed to have another companion to celebrate with."

"The more the merrier."

"See Mei? It'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Positive."

The trio nodded in unison, their feelings united.

"Well then! Alright, let's go to the cashier and get this stuff back to Yuuei."

"Wait!"

"Yes Ochako?"

"While we're here we should pick up some gifts for them."

"Where to?"

"I was thinking of a boutique, or something."

"Well then, you'll lead the way."

"I apologize in advance but I will likely be of no use there…"

"Me too."

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to rely on you two anyways."

"I don't think I'll be of much help either."

"That's fine too. I've got this handled."

The other three sighed in relief.

"Though I am gonna ask that you chip in for it… Please?"

"We had no plans of making you pay for it yourself."

"Y-yeah you can rely on us for that much Ochako."

Mei simply nodded.

"I grabbed less than I expected, the grant should cover this with some leftover."

"W-wait! Did you say grant?"

"Yes, the mechanics side of the support division can file for grants based on their sheer ability and professional history."

"What the heck? I'm so jealous…" Ochako sighed.

"But nothing beats being there in the limelight, I'm sure. Heroes get remembered so much more than support graduates in R&D."

"I guess."

"Alright ladies we're here. Shall we pay for all of this."

"I'll be right there."

Paying for their haul, the group went off to a nearby boutique. Upon entering the group stumbled upon a familiar yet unexpected pair.

"Is that Momo and… Todoroki?"


	9. Gifts: Part 2

Momo Yaoyorozu fiddled with the selection of clothing in various sections of the racks in this particular boutique with little to no real thought to the clothes she looked at. What would fit who? How much should she spend? Would something fancy be too much to give? All questions that should be in her mind meshed together into a sort of amorphous super question. Nothing of which was aided by her companion. Shouto seemed to be effortlessly cool as he leaned against various surfaces, peering over the entire shop, occasionally glancing at his phone. Not that she would have expected much, but for some reason, him just standing there was distracting. She'd steal a glance here or there. Not that he would notice. Just what was she supposed to do to involve him?

Before she even noticed it, her hands were full with a pile of randomly picked clothing and accessories.

"Erm… Shouto?" Momo asked her arms getting tired.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his phone screen.

"Whoa… That's a lot of clothes."

"Yes… well I suppose I just had a lot of options." She laughed awkwardly.

"Would you give me your opinion on some of these?"

"Okay…?" He dragged his reply.

"Good, now let's begin."

Setting aside the pile of clothing, she picked up single articles of clothing. The first a beige slim fitting long sweater, at its hem and end of its sleeves marked thick black stripes that wrapped around the entire thing. Stylish yet simple, though she was not quite on the cutting edge of fashion, she thought it could make for an easy base to most any winter outfit.

"How's this?" She held the top to the boy.

"What?"

"How does it look?"

"Simple."

This was getting her nowhere.

"Define 'Simple' for me. Is it a good kind of simple? Or a bad kind?"

"I don't know… just simple." He was vague, possibly to throw off the idea that he was clueless.

"I'm going to need a little more than that, you know."

He sighed leaning on a nearby display stand, his arms crossed as he thought to himself.

"I need a little more to go off of…" He shot her own statement back. "Like who do you plan on giving that to?"

"Mina Ashido, of course."

"Hmm… I think anything could look striking on her. Maybe?"

"Better, but I still need more than just that." Momo pushed on, determined to get an answer.

"And I'm not too sure how to answer. I think it would do us both better if we had some kind of image to go off of."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I was thinking you could whip up a mannequin, and put it on that."

"We don't have the time for that. Besides, public quirk usage is banned. Harmless though it may be, I could still get in trouble."

"Then why don't you try it on?"

"Eh?" was he insinuating what she thinks he was?

"Try it on. It's better than not getting a feel for what it'll look like."

'Does he really want me to try on outfits for him? Like some kind of date?' a blush rose without prompt, Momo hoped it was nowhere near noticeable. She averted her gaze, looking for an excuse to drop the subject.

"No way… It wouldn't be the same. I'm taller than her, and besides. My siz-…" She halted her train of thought before too much was said.

"Then try one in your size."

"Right…"

'Why is he pushing for this so much?' In a spur of confusion her heart quickened, not that it had any reason to. She obeyed the suggestion with little hesitation or argument. Setting down the sweater, she went off in search for another in her own size. Surveying the area, she began to calm down. There was no reason to get worked up. Concrete visuals were solemn less useful than the imagination. It would be only natural to model something for a potential purchase.

She returned with a slightly larger version of the sweater. It wasn't too hard to find, it sort of just came to her. Her fingers led the way as she ran them across the racks, not even knowing where she retrieved the clothes in the first place.

"Alright then… I'll go try this on right now." She mumbled in front of him, gaining his undivided attention.

Entering the dressing booth, she was immediately filled with regret. What exactly was she doing here? Why would she just throw on a random outfit just because a boy asked her to?

'Wait no… that isn't fair. I asked for Shouto's help. I should meet him halfway at the very least.'

Stripping herself of her own outfit, she began to get more self-conscious as the thought of the young man just beyond the door lay in wait.

'Quickly now… It would be rude to leave him waiting for too long.' She resolved, slipping into the sweater.

'It's much longer than I expected.'

The sweater itself was more dress than top. Its lowcut neck dipped under her collar bone, closing in on revealing cleavage. It was almost embarrassing for the young woman. Though she was familiar with exposing quite a bit of skin without problem. She could bare as much skin as needed if it were her hero costume, in fact, the more exposure the better. However, this type of revealing was an entirely different kind of beast. Despite whatever hero costume she wore, her civilian clothing was quite conservative.

She breathed in before letting out a long sigh. She was ready. Sliding away the door she stepped out to meet Todoroki.

"How's this?" She asked awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable pose to stay in.

Todoroki's eyes traveled her entire body, intently analyzing the simple outfit with no other thought in his mind. Under his gaze she felt herself heat up, not helped by the summer weather and her current state of dress. She knew she could trust him not to have perversions, unlike a grape-headed classmate of theirs, but she still couldn't help her nerves.

"It looks good." He stated plainly, once again meeting her eyes with his own.

"That's great."

"Wait…" Todoroki thought deeper, getting into his own head.

"Does it look good because it's simple and easy to wear, or is it because you're wearing it." He mumbled to himself without tact, speaking only to himself. Momo could feel herself blaze up. If she had his quirk, this whole boutique would burn down just about now.

"Wha-…?"

"Hmm. No. I think this should be fine, it's not like you have drastically different body types."

"Right…"

"And now that I think about it. Ashido's skin would give off a different look in this outfit. I guess this was pointless then."

She knew he wasn't being rude, but the blunt tone he took hurt just a little bit.

"Okay, enough of that. I'll get the next thing, wait here while I change."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere in particular."

Leaving the boy behind, Momo dived into a pool of her own thoughts. An endless string of questions that unraveled as she entered the dressing room. Was it hot today? Boy was she feeling hot. Finally looking in the mirror, she observed herself carefully. What had she been so nervous about? It isn't the first time her 'assets' have been on display for the world to see. Hell! Shouto has seen her in less. So why was she blushing like a school girl? Well she is one of course. So what could have been? The outfit, the moment, the boy? All of the above?

Returning to Todoroki, who had been guarding the clothes. He was relaxed in appearance, but there was no doubt he was getting a bit antsy. The both of them were practical shoppers, they'd be in and out of any given shop immediately. They'd been in here for nearly an hour. She should probably hurry.

"I found a black and gold version of the sweater on my way back."

"Oh?" he turned up meeting her gaze.

"Well I thought it would match her eyes."

"Hmm…" he nodded, she was right, it would probably be for the best. "Sounds perfect."

"Alright then. I'll pick something for Kyouka, Sorry for the wait."

"There's no problem."

Placing aside the black sweater she grabbed Jirou's gift immediately. A graphic tee that hung loosely on its hangar, a lightweight black-heather shirt that had English lettering emblazoned in a matter that mimicked splatter. Behind the text lay the outline of a wolf bearing its fangs. She had happened upon it accidentally, knocking it over before realizing it may just be perfect.

"Man with a Mission…?" Todoroki read, confused by the odd choice of wardrobe.

"Yes, Kyouka and I were listening to it not too long ago."

"Oh? Are they any good?"

"I suppose I found it oddly enjoyable." Momo recalled the songs she had heard, happily reminiscing before coming to a realization.

"Though I suppose they could be quite abrasive in tone. And some of their lyrics wouldn't be proper for polite company." She sighed, reconsidering her options.

Setting aside the clothing she continued to sift through the odd choices

"So, do you listen to music with her often?"

"Recently? Yes, I have."

One of the few things she had picked up as a result of being around the punk rock girl was an appreciation for rock. Though she hadn't quite found her sound, simply listening to the various albums of Jirou's endless collection had been a fun downtime hobby.

"Oh really?" Shouto asked leaning over to look at her fiddling.

"Yes. Have I ever been one to lie?"

"No… Though it's nice to hear you talk about something other than school or work."

"Well if you're ever interested, feel free to accompany me to visit Kyouka's room."

"You think she would mind? It's not like we ever talk."

"I'm sure she'd welcome anyone interested in her collection. Mezou and Tokoyami often show up as well."

"I'll take you up on that offer." He listlessly responded.

"I look forward to it." She smiled at him brightly.

The quiet atmosphere was nice. The boutique was empty, no one else was around the soft acoustic ballad playing softy from hidden speakers. It was a nice day and they could get lost in their own little world. That is if they were alone.

"HEY! Momo, Todoroki, over here." A female voice sung out, breaking the pair out of their stupor.

Turning to the source, a spritely brunette, a green nest, their class representative and a certain engineer approached. "Out shopping?" the brunette slid over next to Momo. "Hey Todoroki." The green haired boy softly greeted. "How unexpected, to see you both here today. Good afternoon, Yaoyorozu. Todoroki." the bespectacled representative heartily greeted.

So much for atmosphere…


	10. Shopping for Gifts

With their newly formed group, the students of Yuuei quickly fell into their sub groups. Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya chatted off to the side as the girls rounded the boutique. As for the girls the three seemed a bit mismatched in comparison.

"So… do you come here often?" Ochako broke the ice.

"No, in fact I just so happened to find this place today." Momo replied clearly and concisely.

"Oh? What about you Mei?"

"No, this is my first time. I don't buy clothes all that often."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm almost always in my coveralls, really all I need to buy are tank tops and I'm good."

"Oh really?" Momo turned, engaging in the conversation.

"Yes, it's quite practical! The few clothes I do have are things I got back in middle school."

"Mei in Middle School… You must have been quite the studious student."

"Yeah, yeah! I can totally see her running all over the place gadgets and gizmos flying off the walls." Ochako giggled.

"Speaking of which… How goes your developments Miss Hatsume?"

"Nothing much to say. My babies are always the best! Ask anyone else in your class and I'm sure they'll agree. If you need new gear and want it done the right way, there's no better choice than to go with Hatsume Mei." She confidently announced, as if selling herself as a brand.

Momo and Mei continued to chat as Ochako sifted through the clothing.

'Nope, nope, nope. There's nothing good here. Come on, there's gotta be something?'

She swept through the racks quickly mulling over the options. The feel of various fabrics burning themselves into her finger tips. She took her eyes off the racks to look at her companions, they were deep in some kind of technical conversation. Nothing she could understand, wrenches and what not, but it was nice to see them enjoying themselves.

'Accessories? Hmm… Necklaces?'

Having rounded the shop, Ochako had few options left. Most of the clothes seemed either to mundane for Mina's tastes, or not anything Jirou would wear out. Not to mention Momo seemed to have picked out the only Graphic shirt of a band. Moving over to the jewelry rack, Ochako surveyed the pegs for potential gifts. The three boys had just so happened to settle nearby carrying on about some interesting memory or some dumb joke told during lunch.

"Hey you two, what do you think Mina and Jirou would like here?" she interrupted the two.

"O-oh! sorry Ochako, what were we talking about?" Mei turned in haste.

"Jewelry? I suppose that could work..." Momo caught on quickly.

"But what do they even like?"

"You're asking the wrong girl Ochako…" the mechanic sighed a far off look in her eyes.

"That is quite the conundrum."

"Something pink?" Mei chimed in

"I think that would be too simple."

"I'm guessing earrings are out for Jirou right?"

"As humorous as it would be, I don't believe that would be appropriate."

"No kidding, Momo…"

"How about a themed gift, something that speaks to their personalities? What do you call that again?"

"A motif?"

"Oh! If were talking motifs, I've got this!"

The other girls stared at the inventor quizzically. Sure, she had an eye for details, it was her literal quirk to see details. But what exactly would she bring to the table here?

"Really?" Ochako was the first to question.

"I have to agree, would there be information you have that we're not privy to?"

Mei huffed proudly, her eyes gleamed with a sort of confidence that she'd be able to contribute to this particular situation.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the kind of info we at the support department get on you hero types."

She grinned knowing the ball was in her court, so to say.

"Concept designs, drafts, measurements. Girls, don't underestimate just how much we've got and just how much we support students understand the hero course's students."

The two were interested as their pink headed friend continued on, nodding just ever so slightly. They weren't the only ones however. Iida had hushed up to listen to the girl's rant.

"Like you Uravity, who wanted an astronaut motif, along with a more baggy suit because you were worried about 'feminine growth' being inhibited by a skin tight outfit."

Ochako flared up remembering her initial note from back in middle school. She wasn't the only one as Tenya's eyes seemed to widen as his face went red in embarrassment, such a conversation shouldn't be discussed in public. At least that's how Iida viewed the matter.

"Though it's not like you weren't wrong to worry, considering you latest physical. You lucky girl…" she teased stealing glances off into space.

"And you Creatie, who would've been wearing even less if we had accepted your initial desing."

"Well I'd argue it would still be an effective uniform for a quirk such as mine."

"And a huge distraction and lawsuit depending on which parent sees you first."

Momo sighed in defeat. Despite her aspirations, she still was her parent's daughter. A formal lady who needed some sense of decency.

"Like it matters though. You'd still risk a slip if it wasn't for our special covers."

"Jirou should be simple enough… Right? Something like a necklace, or ring should be fine, yeah?" Ochako sifted through the pegs quickly picking out trinkets. Her right hand held a ring with the shape of a quarter note engraved, the other a necklace with a microphone shaped pendant attached.

"She does have several speakers incorporated into her costume."

"No kidding, it was a wiring mess when I was making prototypes."

"Wait you helped make her hero outfit, Mei?"

Both girls seemed to be surprised in the girl's involvement being so early into their high school careers.

"Well of course! The support division's R&D department is super quick to get into the meat of its course."

She was definitely proud and would probably rant if no one stopped her.

"It was so vague to start with, all she scribbled for details was 'Punk Rock'…"

"Wait! There'll be time for that later. Right now, right or left?"

Both agreed on the necklace, it was slightly cheaper than the ring.

"Now, for Ashido…" Mei rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

"Her hero name would've been Alien Queen, if Miss Midnight didn't reject it."

"It's funny you should mention initial names. Some of her earliest design documents had some more alien pieces, as well as insect like ones as well… Something akin to a moth or butterfly."

"So something like a space butterfly or a star butterfly?" Ochako droned listlessly.

"I don't imagine those kinds of accessories are commonplace."

"So, a star or a butterfly?"

"I think either would do?" Mei answered.

"Oh! I seem to have found a star ring. Would this sort of this suit Ashido's fancy?"

"Suit her fancy…? That's such an old person saying. What are you Tenya?"

"Sayings such as those are timeless Miss Hatsume!" The speedster defended the phrase with vigor.

"Wait were you listening in on us this whole time!?"

"I couldn't help it! Y-you were within hearing range."

"Wait you too Deku!? Were all of you listening?"

"Of course, they were… I've been peeking at Tenya react this entire time." The bubblegum mechanic laughed haughtily to herself.

"Wait how? I was being very discreet!"

"Mirror. My 12:00, your 3:00."

Just as she said angled off to his side there stood a full body mirror, one just barely showed the bespectacled young man. Only someone with extremely good eyesight would ever be able to notice any sort of gesture from here.

"For shame, Iida." Momo scolded.

"Yeah! That goes for the lot of you too." The brunette piqued in.

"My apologies… I was simply concerned on how you related to one another."

The boys were cornered. Midoriya was beginning to sweat, Iida began to get flustered once again and Todoroki just stood there unfazed by the scolding they received.

"Aww how sweet Tenya, worried about little ol' me?" Hatsume giggled in a faux lady like manner.

"But of course. I hold the upmost concern for all those I care about. You, Hatsume Mei, are no different." He replied looking directly into her eyes, speaking in a comforting tone. His hand reached her shoulders not allowing her to look anywhere but at him.

His matter of fact tone and serious demeanor was both a blessing and a curse when it came to dealing with Tenya Iida. It meant you were always getting the genuine article from the boy, but it also limited the ways you'd banter with him. Anything that didn't sound quite like sarcasm was taken wholeheartedly by the class representative, so you'd always get an honest and earnest answer.

And that answer was maybe just a little too intimate for its question.

'Geez does this guy have any idea what he just said.' Ochako sighed mentally, embarrassed by her friend's unwitting romantic line.

"Does Iida even realize what he just said?" Shouto took the words out of her mouth as he whispered into Midoriya's ear. A whisper only by his measure, both Momo and Ochako had heard it quite clearly as the mischievous mechanic and the serious speedster seemed to be in their own little world.

Shouto Todoroki always seemed to be a stoic and mysterious type to anyone who didn't know him well. However, when he opened up he was oddly unlike the initial impression, he was a bit blunt in his language, and somewhat tactless to an extent in given situations. It was charming but strange at the same time.

"I don't know… But that's just Iida for you."

"I agree with Midoriya, Shouto." Momo was right there with them

"Hey Momo? Why don't we just get the ring and pay already?"

"Agreed."

"Yeah, you're right Ochako. We should be meeting with them soon if you got the time right."

"Right…"

And with that the four young heroes approached the cashier, gifts in hand, without their fellow companions.


	11. Party (END)

Now wasn't the time to be getting lost…

It had been nearly an hour since they left the amusement park, they should have made it by now. So where the heck was it? The party of six wandered the now lamplight lit streets in search of a very specific café bakery hybrid. They've made a couple of rounds through and yet they haven't reached their destination, was it really some hole in the wall? Or was there no obvious sign put out to locate it.

"Are we there yet…?" Mina whined, she had been the most excited initially. Now however, it looked like all that hype had been erased from existence. The pep in her step all but diminished into a dragging shamble.

Not that the others were doing better.

Kirishima right beside her was just as hyped. And much like his horned friend, was trudging along at a snail's pace.

Jirou, who had started as the slowest member, seemed to keep good pace, trailing just behind the leading pair. Kaminari, still trying to find the right words to say fumbled between cliché pickup lines and thoughtless remarks.

"Goddammit Frog-face, where the hell is this place." A certain bombaheaded youth growled lowly. If Kyouka had been the slowest, Bakugou had been the least interested, and yet here he was leading the pack. His hands thoroughly shoved deep into his pockets, his posture worsening with each step. The gritting of his teeth more obvious with each moment.

"At the very least, call me Asui." The true leader of this pack, sighed, even she was tired. But that didn't mean she was going to stop. "I think it's right around this corner…" She croaked lightly between a breathy sigh and a prolonged inhale.

"For real!? Okay let's get it then!" Suddenly Kirishima felt a second wind kick in as he hustled his way to the corner.

"No way! Ladies first, Eiji!" Mina not too far behind as she too regained her pep.

"Ugh, finally. My feet are killing me…" Kyouka began to quicken, the promise of a seat carrying her towards their stop.

"H-hey Jirou! Why don't you let me handle your first slice? I promise it'll be worth it." Kaminari just barely behind the girl.

"Let's hope you're right about this one, Asui." Bakugou grumbled still keeping with her pace.

'It's kind of funny how he can make something so innocuous sound like a threat…'

As they turned the corner a soft light peeking out of an out of the way alley invited on-comers. A barely visible, yet beautifully crafted metal sign hung off the wall. They made it, and none the happier was the frog girl to see her friends cheerfully enter the small shop a bell chimes as the door is swung open by the pink girl.

Suddenly with a gasp the girl backed-up into the rest of her group causing them all to fall back. It looks like her little side plan worked.

In side lay her last surprise for the day and boy oh boy, did they never see it coming.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of teens sang as the Acid Heroine entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Their voices reverberated throughout the alley. Bakugou's fuse being burned could be felt in the air as he began to look visibly furious. How the hell was he caught off guard? HIM!

Mina turned the lagging teens as they approached. Her face brightens slowly realizing what just happened. Jirou not immune to the feeling, revealing a slightly distressed yet happy smile.

Finally catching up with the two, Bakugou and Asui turned to look into the shop.

It was their classmates, not all of them but just enough.

"Hehe! Gotcha!" a voice called out, her partner in crime posed dynamically, the girl's expression undiscernible.

"Tooru! You were in on this?" Mina hopped to the girl getting into what was probably the invisible girl's face.

"Yep, I met Tsuyu in the elevator the day she was inviting your guys. She told me she wanted it to be a surprise and you know I just love surprises!"

"I'm so glad this worked out, ribbit." Tsuyu congratulated the both of them taking her place as part of the welcoming party.

"We're really lucky Satou's boss was so understanding." A plain faced young man calmly explained.

"You kidding Ojiro? We've been empty since lunch. Our regulars don't show up at night." Rikidou Satou stood behind the counter still clad in his work uniform.

"Tokoyami and Mezou started decorating as soon as they got here and me and Aoyama pitched in on a whim." Sero jumped in, his wide grin spread from ear to ear.

"Oh yes! A most wonderful occasion! I had no choice but to get involved!" The sparkling teen posed dynamically, his theatrical nature not unwelcomed today.

"Yes, as soon as we had received word of an arcane banquet of incarnation, we gathered without hesitation." Tokoyami approached the frog girl.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this Tokoyami." She bowed in return to the boy's surprise.

"It was no problem." A multiarmed giant answered calmly returning the bow.

"E-ehem, so to say it was our duty to this momentous ritual, correct?"

"Oh yeah! Yaomomo and the others showed up not too long ago too!"

Across the way sat the rest of their party, Deku in the corner laughed awkwardly as Hatsume Mei likely said something off color. Iida Tenya scolded her as Ochako played along sheepishly. The two scholarship students conversed calmly, not erupting at the seams as most of the others were doing.

"Tsu! Tooru! You two are the best!" The pink girl proclaimed grabbing both into a bear hug.

"Yeah… I appreciate the work." Jirou unwittingly added being pulled into Mina's hug.

"Ah! That reminds me, Kyouka Jirou. We come with tribute from the symphony of madness." The raven headed teen regaled his purple headed friend.

"We picked it up at the concert. You recommended the band, so we thought you might like it."

"Wha? No Way!" Jirou seemed to be excited for once.

"This is their new album! And it's signed?" She was happy, beaming. The look on her face akin to a child receiving a new toy.

"Thanks, you guys… So! How'd you enjoy them live?"

The trio's chatter caught the attention of a certain static shocker, he leaned in trying to be as covert as possible. Luckily for him the item of his interest had her back to him, however that didn't mean the other two hadn't noticed him. The giant boy would have to be blind not to.

"Guys, you've got to listen to track 6. It's a remix of one of their earlier works." She was engrossed with the album, singing its praises, describing the messages of each song as she intently stared at the back cover.

"C'mon, is it really that great…?" Denki mumbled under his breath still leaning right behind Jirou, he was being pretty obvious about it at this point.

'Does he really think he's being secretive?' Shouji thought to himself eyeing the boy as Tokoyami continued to converse with the earjacked girl.

The largest boy cleared his throat.

"Kaminari."

The blonde jumped back to his seat, trying his hardest to be nonchalant. He crossed his legs leaning against the back of the seat, arm rested atop it as he attempted to whistle in vain.

"Do you wish to join in conversation with us?" Tokoyami questioned peeking over the girl's shoulder.

"I think so… He seemed pretty interested just earlier."

"Oh really?" Jirou turned to the boy animatedly, a wide smile gracing her usually dull expression.

'Huh? I mean yeah! I've heard of them before but I never looked into them." He tried to be vague, he was in but how?

Jirou continued from where she left off, gushing about the band and this recent album. She excitedly recalled how she first heard about them, engaging the blonde in her banter. Not that it really mattered to him, just getting to talk with her like this was more than enough. "You're welcome…" A nub with a mouth spoke into his ear. Kaminari flinched before realizing who it was. 'Is Shouji a bro or what?' Denki peered at the boy in gratitude. He nodded as Tokoyami gave the thumbs up, quickly assessing what just happened.

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Kyouka called out to him.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course, I am, Kyouka."

The conversation continued as Shouji directed Tokoyami from the other two. First to the cakes to chat up Satou, then to a free spot at the table. All the while Tokoyami seemed to be off elsewhere mentally. Shouji supposed he knew exactly where his avian headed friend was. With a certain amphibian classmate of theirs.

"Something on your mind Fumikage?" Shouji interrupted in between bites of his dark chocolate cake. "Your fork slipped and your cake is still whole." He continued, this time with one of his tentacles. That surely snapped his companion out of his stupor. With a squawk, the raven headed teen turned to his larger friend. "What now!?" he was obviously shaken.

"You've been staring a hole into Asui this entire time."

"I have not."

"Please I don't need extra eyes to tell you have been."

"Well… What is it to you?"

"Worried?"

"Why would I be?"

Anyone with eyes on the girl would have seen that she had been all over the room from the moment she stepped foot in. whether it be conversing with other party goers, checking up with Satou and his boss or dealing with certain surprise guest, she was undoubtedly running the show as it were.

"She seems busy." Fumikage sighed.

"It's a party… If you got something to say, just do it." Shouji patted his friend's back. "Though I have to say. It's surprising that Bakugou came at all." He peered over at the girl, the bombahead right next to her. "I mean sure he's friends with those guys, but don't you think he'd ditch by now?"

"How astute of you."

"Hey, don't you think he's being pretty calm around Asui?"

He was right. Instead of being a brooding, annoyed menace Katsuki Bakugou was known to be, he just seemed bored as he followed behind Asui, occasionally trading a few words with the girl. "He could take a seat?" Mezzou pondered. "He isn't much for this kind of crowd." Tokoyami added his two cents. "I guess they would've had to pair off together for today…"

"Huh!?"

"Well think about it." Shouji was levelheaded about the matter. "If Ashido was with Kirishima. And we just helped Kaminari with Jirou…"

"Hmm…" the dark teen nodded following his train of thought.

"Then wouldn't it be obvious for those two to be the extra set."

"I guess it would make sense." Shouji was very observant, easily one of the best in the class for surveillance. "But they seem like such polar opposites." Tokoyami continued on his own train of thought. "Would he just repel her at any meeting?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Fumikage." Shouji rebuked the boy. "Asui is likely the most levelheaded of all of us. If anyone were up to the task of dealing with him, it would be her." Shouji continued to eat his cake, speaking with his tentacle. 'Damn him… he must be a master of multitasking.' Tokoyami thought out randomly observing the boy. "Not only that, neither of them are ones to mince words. Conversations may come easy between those who drop all pretense." Mezzou pointed his fork at the bird boy for effect.

Tokoyami sat stunned by the realization. He had not real reason to doubt that they could get along, maybe they already are getting along. Friends? More? No…

"This is delicious." Shouji thought aloud. "Really, you should just get at it."

"You don't think she's busy?" Tokoyami stared up to meet the tentacled giant.

"I meant the cake." He replied plainly swallowing down a particularly hearty piece. "Cake first then Asui…" he stood up, his plate already cleaned. "Or the reverse, doesn't matter. I'm going to pay compliments to the baker, and maybe go for another slice." Shouji walked off.

Tokoyami shook off his doubts looking at the girl as she conversed with a group of friends. 'I might as well…' Picking himself up, he approached with intent to join the crowd.

"Asui." He called out, inserting himself into the conversation.

"Ah! Tokoyami. You know you can call me Tsuyu, don't you?"

"Ah yes. Tsuyu I was just wondering..." The flow of the conversation veered away to just the frog and the bird. "Why don't we take a seat, Tokoyami." She offered pulling over to a connected table to the main one.

Katsuki stood as the two sat down. There wasn't exactly anything to do here… He wasn't one for parties that weren't for him. Not really a fan of cake either. But here he was, standing around. Not willing to sit lest some jackass tried to include him in their conversation, god forbid that nerd Deku try something to get on his nerves. 'Shit… Frog Face was my cover, if I stood with her, no one would bother talking to me.' He cursed mentally turning around the room. He spotted the exit, and immediately made his way to it.

"Hey! Hold up, Bakugo where you heading off to?" Kirishima followed, Mina not far behind.

"Just out for some air." He grumbled. Nothing loud enough or aggressive enough to seem suspect. Kirishima was at least part way decent at reading his sandy blonde friend. "Okay man. Just don't go walkin' out on us, y'hear?" He patted the explosive teen's back, which was immediately shrugged off.

"You sure he won't leave?" Mina hung off Kirishima's shoulder watching the other boy exit.

"Nah... He seemed calmer than usual. Should be fine." He turned back to the girl slinging his arm over her as they playfully danced their way back to the rest of the crowd.

'For summer, it's pretty cool out. Weather is bullshit.' Katsuki thought to himself stepping out of the airconditioned shop. His clothes were fairly thin, meant for the heat, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was weak to the cold, so even a temperate day could be cool to him. He wasn't shivering or anything just a little cooled down. 'Wait… Why the hell am I just standing around.' He thought to himself. The sky was clear tonight, the sky was shining with stars and the moon. Despite how loud he, himself was, quiet suited him just fine.

Bakugo sat outside for a good ten minutes in between thought to himself and burning through his data plan, surfing the internet on his phone. The cool weather was just fine for him and he had no need or want to go back in, so he just leaned against the wall. His thoughts were his only company as he wasted the time away.

"Hey…" A soft voice broke him from his stupor. Tsuyu called to him peeking just out a crack of the door. "What are you doing?" she asked longwindedly.

"Relaxing." He replied plainly.

"Out here?" She poked out further.

"Problem, Asui?"

"Not even sitting at the table?"

She pointed at the small two-person metal table. The outdoor seating sat right in front of the window so that customers could also look into the café if they wanted to.

"Nope. Don't need to."

"That makes no sense. Why wouldn't you want a seat?" She walked over taking the seat furthest to look at him.

"If they saw me out here, some dumbass would think I was lonely." Bakugo took the other seat, leaning back as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"It's not stupid to be considerate." Tsuyu almost sounded like she was lecturing him.

"Oh yeah? Well no one asked…" He grumbled back his arms crossed as he sank into his seat.

"It wouldn't kill you to try it." She wasn't about to let him off the hook.

"What!?" He shouted leaning in to the girl's face.

"Come on, you're smart enough know what I mean, Bakugo." Tsuyu wasn't fazed by the outburst. "Sure, you've been cooperative through it all. I admit that is a lot, considering it's you. But still…"

"But what?" he spat out, annoyed by her moxie.

"You clearly know what's going on, enough to bet where it could go wrong. Yet you don't make the effort to help?"

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" he glared at her.

"What? Scared to try?" She knew just how to provoke him.

'This Froggy Bitch!' He fumed. She was like oil, igniting a flame in him with expert ability.

"You want to see me try!?" He was getting heated. "I bet you I can do you one better." He got right I her face, inches away from meeting her.

"Oh really?" She made a fake haughty tone.

"You better believe. Because unlike you I won't go beating around the fucking bush."

"Well then let's see it." She played into his mood. A simple hand wave had him spring into action. He busted into the café, the abrupt swing of the door calling attention to all inhabitants.

"Alright! Everyone OUT!" He barked demands. "This ain't a drill, you maggots, OUT!" He pointed over the counter glaring at Satou. "You too Fat Lip!" His hands crackled with miniscule explosions. There were sometimes when it was just better to listen to Bakugou, everyone agreed as the slowly filed out of the café. As Kirishima made his attempt to exist, he was met with the Katsuki's palm holding him back.

"Not you, Rock for Brains." He shoved the redhead back. "You too Racoon eyes." He glared directly at Mina, she had been right behind Eijirou.

"You two have five minutes. None of these jackasses are gonna interrupt you, so go nuts. Got that?" He made his demands, and left no room for response as he shut the door behind him.

Bakugou had somehow gotten everyone to agree to the conditions, under threat of combat. Or so he would think… It seems like everyone was of the same mind on this matter. He just so happened to be the one to speak out.

The minutes pass as the party conversed, waiting in anticipation. Bakugou was testy to say the least as he impatiently mimed in multiple manners, tapping his toes and a finger in his crossed arms, or grinding his teeth, he'd occasionally run his fingers through his hair though all he was doing was making it even messier. Their 5 minutes pass as an alarm goes off. Iida shuts off his alarm apologizing profusely for no reason. Punctual… they all thought to themselves, Iida probably knew why they all exited the café, but for some reason he still felt obligated to time the five minutes himself.

Bakugou sighed gravelly approaching the door. Swinging it open, the party caught a glimpse of Mina quickly pulling away from Eijirou. It would be a mystery as to what really happened if it wasn't for the light pink lipstick that wasn't being drowned out by the red boy's blush.

"Hope it was worth it…" Bakugou sighed as the party brushed pass him returning to where they had left off.

"Good work." Tsuyu praised.

"You're damned right." He didn't bother to look back.

"Feels good to help… doesn't it?" She made her way around him, still standing behind him.

"Whatever, just get back in there and do whatever you were doing, you're pissing me off."

"Alright… alright." She mockingly chanted, throwing her arms in the air.

Suddenly Bakugo's stare was interrupted by something unexpected. An unknown object latched to his face abruptly pulling back, making him lean in. The impact was even more unexpected as a soft pair of lips met his cheek. A quick chaste peck on the cheek was all it was.

"Thanks for the help, Katsuki."

"Geez, tap my shoulder, don't give me whiplash." He gripped his neck.

"We should do this again some time."

"Not on your life."

Ignoring his rejection, the shorter girl skipped into the café, humming some indiscernible tune. 'Seems like tonight was a success.' Tsuyu thought to herself. Peering at the counter for another slice of cake. 'Kirshima and Mina seem to be on the right track.' She pointed at a green tea slice, prompting Satou to pull it out. 'Not only that but. Kaminari somehow pulled through today's failures and salvaged something.' She giggled slightly at her own thoughts. 'And surprisingly enough, I had some fun too.' She smiled pointing at a dark chocolate and orange cake. 'And with the most unexpected partner.' Retrieving the slices, she made her way to the door.

She was going to enjoy tonight, because heavens knows, she'll have hell to pay when a certain 'grape midget' catches wind of this.

"Come on, Katsuki. How about a slice?"


End file.
